


Baby pleasure me

by chcrry_Min



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcrry_Min/pseuds/chcrry_Min
Summary: Chris goes into rutThat's it





	Baby pleasure me

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly wrote this up in an Instagram gc

The Alpha's rut was closer and it was clearly noticeable on the elder's behaviour that he was about to ravish the short boy, who's white rabbit ears were dangling off to the sides of his blonde strands.

The wolf hybrid sighed and watched as his omega's hips swayed from side to side, moving the plush bunny tail along with it and spilling his absolutely delicious scent in their shared bedroom. Chris was not dumb, he knew that Felix was doing all of this on purpose but he would NEVER come to his submissive boy first if he was in rut.

No, he preferred waiting until the bunny hybrid is too high on his scent. The small body twitched slightly under his dark gaze and Chris knew that, that was it. He had hit a nerve and in a split second the small body was in his lap, thighs pressing his lower body closer to the other's. Chan groaned and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's curvy and beautifully formed waist.

"You're rutting baby", Felix's dark voice rang through his ears and Chris nodded almost shyly at the younger's words.

"Yes Lixxie", he hummed and continued to move his hands all over the younger's beautiful body until they were gripped and he was pushed back into the sheets with a messy Felix right above him.

Chris enjoyed the view, especially because it was thrilling when Felix would turn so,, let's say dominant.

Completely different from how he usually was. Chris' shirt was thrown off and he let out a loud whine at the lips that soon landed on his neck, collarbone, jaw and hardened buds.

He was helplessly thrusting his hips against Felix's, not being able to hold back from doing so, which warned him a harsh bite on his collarbone once again.

"Good boys don't do that", Felix whispered once again, getting rid of his own shirt and using one of bus hands to pull Chris' hand to his upped body again.

The brunette boy let out a relieved sigh and gripped the hips tightly before using this opportunity to trail his hands all over the skin he loved so much.

"What do you -need Channie? Do you need me? Do you have to knot in me? Come on baby.. Use your words", Felix once again groaned out, bouncing around on the elder's clothed crotch once again.

"Lix don't be a tease", he whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. The sensation was, addicting and way too overwhelming, scents and stimulation clouding his mind.

"I am not going to do anything without you telling me what you want ~", Felix exclaimed once again while he ground his hips down against the now, soaked ones.

His own arousal was building up, slick dripping out of him and onto his pants, creating a wet spot that Chris was able to feel even if both of their crotches were fully clothed.

The sweatpants Chris was wearing were tugged off in a quick pace, his member springing free and basically hitting his chest.

He moaned loudly and tried to regain some of his dominance, it was impossible with how easily Felix was holding him down with his husky and dark voice.

Finally, the bunny hybrid tugged down his shorts and turned around, facing Chris' face with his behind.

"Watch me Baby", he whispered while one of his pale and skinny fingers slipped into himself, stretching the pretty pink entrance out until a second and third one joined in after a while and he began to rut his hips down, chasing his release.

Chris was rock hard. No scratch that, he was painfully hard and if Felix didn't do anything about it he'd cry any moment now. Instead he ended up biting his lips and letting out an embarrassed squeal.

"Lixxie. Please... Please i need you clenching around me. I need to come in you. I fucking HAVE to be a mess that you made", he let out in an embarrassed tone.

Felix chuckled and tugged the fingers out of his own sweet arousal, body covered in swear and own member being too hard to not hurt.

He leaned down and kissed the elder's shaft slightly, sticking out his long tongue to luck along it before he sat up and turned to face his so called alpha that was a mess.

He was a tease and he knew it, but seeing the elder male unfold and break his dominant persona down in front of him was something he loved. It made him feel powerful.

The boy was slightly hovering above Chris tip, humming and pretending to lose interest.

"Maybe I should just suck you off and find someone else", the bunny hybrid looked at his nails and blew at them, trying to get rid of the hair that was stuck on it.

"Please..", Chris once again whined and tried to thrust upwards to burry himself in the younger's body but he couldn't.

Felix saw what he wanted to see, the familiar sparkle of longing, covered by a glaze of Lust and adoration.

How come that a human could easily do something like that to him?

Felix slowly sunk down on Chris' length and a delicious moan escaped the latter's dark lips. "Yes Felix..", he moaned and almost screamed when the delicious heat ended up bottoming out completely.

"Good boy", he hummed as he started to move his hips, watching Chan suffering and dying from how tight and released and Felix followed up, riding out their orgasm until they were both satisfied.

The bunny hybrid slid off of the elder's lap and laid down beside him, one leg thrown over Chris' toned stomach while his lips slid along his cheeks, nose and lips that were covered in Felix's cum.

"I love you", he happily exclaimed while Chris just nodded and tried to catch his breath...


End file.
